Monkey Madness II
Monkey Madness II: The Renegade Returns is the sequel to Monkey Madness, and is the 128th quest on Old School RuneScape. Following the events of Monkey Madness, Glough has vanished, prompting King Narnode to enlist the player's help once more in tracking down the war criminal and uncovering his next evil plan. This quest is the first quest to be classified as a Grandmaster quest in Old School RuneScape, as well as being the first Old School-exclusive quest. Details Firemaking) **The Eyes of Glouphrie **Recipe for Disaster (Freeing King Awowogei) **Troll Stronghold **Watchtower No boosts allowed: *69 Slayer *70 Crafting *60 Hunter *55 Agility *55 Thieving It is also beneficial to have a high Combat, Thieving, and Agility level. |items=*Lemon *Grapes *Pestle and mortar *Pickaxe *Logs *M'speak amulet *Monkey talisman *Ninja monkey greegree (small or medium size) *Food (Monkfish or better) *Light source Recommended: *Stamina potions *Prayer potions *Antidote+ *Magic logs (for flying back to Gnome Stronghold) *One-click emergency teleport *Good weapon *Armour with high melee/range defence |kills = *Glough (level 378) *Kruk (level 144) *Keef (level 178) *Kob (level 185) *Demonic gorilla }} Walkthrough WARNING: Ape Atoll and its surrounding dungeons are VERY dangerous and returning to get items may prove difficult, as said by the Mods - bring what you are willing to risk! Always be sure to have food, anti-poisons and an emergency teleport when travelling through the island and be prepared to use protection prayers. Chapter 1 Items Required: ''3 inventory spaces, a lemon, grapes, pestle and mortar, lit candle, logs'' # To start the quest speak to King Narnode Shareen. He will tell you that Glough has escaped and you will be instructed to search for clues of his whereabouts, starting with his house. # Glough's house is located South-East of the Grand Tree in which you begin the Monkey Madness (I and II) quests. Climb up the ladder, run to the other end of the house (pass the chest), and climb up the tree. Once you've climbed up, right click the tree branch and select 'Investigate'. You will receive a handkerchief which you must investigate to find out that it has the initials 'A.A.' embroidered into it. # You will then want to speak to his wife, Anita located up North-Western most staircase in the Gnome Stronghold (Western-most ladder to the swamp). She will be in tears. Ask her "What's wrong?" and she will begin telling you how she's worried Glough may be seeing another woman. She tells you that she heard whispering upstairs in his house but couldn't reach the higher level. You must respond with "He might be in trouble, I could help." You'll find out that there is an additional level to his house. # Return to Glough's house and there will be an additional option to climb up the tree. Investigate the gnome statue to activate a hidden switch. Now open the cupboard and search it to receive a book of spyology. Read through it and it will mention a method to reveal text on a document encrypted with spycraft. Search the crates to the north-west to receive a Brush and search the fire remains to receive a mysterious note. To decrypt the Mysterious note you will need to follow these steps: # First you must grind your lemon with a pestle and mortar to apply it to the note. # Then use your lit candle on the note. You can use the candles on the table where you get the note. # Next, grind your grapes to apply it to the brush. # Finally use the Juice-coated brush on the mysterious note to received a Scrawled note which is written in the ancient Gnome language. READ IT, or else this next step will not work. # Return to King Narnode and talk to him to receive a translation book, Use the Translation book with the notes and then talk to the king again. (If you've completed Monkey Madness I, you may already have it.) # Go back to Anita, and say "Could you translate these notes?" to receive a Translated note. Read it, and then return to King Narnode and talk to him. # Talk to the balloon pilot and ask who he is, he will tell you to go to Entrana and speak to Auguste. # Travel to Entrana and talk to Auguste. This requires one regular log. Keep in mind that you are not allowed to bring any weapons and armour. (Optional) If you wish to save time getting back to the Gnome Stronghold, bring a Ring of dueling (teleport to Duel arena and run just a little south west to get to a glider to the grand tree) or bring 1 Magic log with you so you can return via balloon. # Talk to Auguste who will explain they lost their assistant while travelling to Ape Atoll # Return to the stronghold and speak to King Narnode who will tell you to travel to Ape Atoll and speak to Garkor. Chapter 2 Items Required: ''Pickaxe, M'speak amulet, monkey talisman, Ninja or Ancient Gorilla greegree, lit candle (or any other light source), GOOD 'food is strongly recommend along with potions, combat equipment and a weapon Teleport to Ape Atoll and head out North-East, bring a 'Ninja Greegree '(Ancient Gorilla works as well, confirmed) and Monkey speak amulet. Head South and speak to Garkor, found East from King Awowogei. Talk with Awowogei with the Ninja greegree (ask about military plans) and report back to Garkor. You will need to find Kruk now. For this part you will need: A pickaxe, Light source and a tinderbox (advised), lots of high level food, stamina potions, prayer potions, antidote+ and high level melee/range protection gear + weapon to kill Kruk. Head out on the hill West near the monkey gate and talk to a Monkey Archer there. Ask if he knows where to find Kruk. The monkey will tell you that there is only one way out of the town. That's where you need to start looking. Head north of the Monkey Archer and look for some tracks/footprints. Keep following them until you find a hidden trapdoor near a tree. The trapdoor is south of the northern transport-icon. '''NOTE: '''If your inventory is full and you have your greegree equipped when you enter the trapdoor, your greegree will be dropped onto the floor because it turns you into human form. Inside the dungeon, Kruk is located behind the handholds North of the entrance, however you cannot go there. Instead, you have to walk across the whole dungeon which is full of traps, agility obstacles and monsters. It is advised to walk south and around the dungeon, which has an oval form. When walking south, you will see a patch of brown ground that, if right-clicked, will say "dodgy ground". This floor has a path that can bee seen, as it is blurrier than the rest. Once you reach the end of the dungeon there is '''a wall that you can investigate for a shortcut back to Kruk's lair, in case you fail (the wall appears the same as the other walls until you investigate it). WARNING: Kruk's lair is instanced and any dropped items on death will disappear. '''Once you made your way up to Kruk, turn on '''protect from missiles and kill Kruk. Be careful though as he can hit 33s. Once Kruk is dead, take his body. Leave the Dungeon and make your way through the tunnel from Monkey Madness 1, give Kruk's paw to Zooknock at the end of the monkey zombie dungeon. Once you have obtained a Kruk Monkey Greegree, wield it and speak with Awowogei who will reveal you that monkey's are planning another attack. With this information, talk with Garkor to finish chapter II. Chapter 3 Head to the Troll stronghold near the Troll Generals there will be Kob, fight him (pray melee or safespot by walking through the door, he can't walk through it). once he is almost dead he will agree not to help the monkeys. Head to Gu'Tanoth near Yanille and go all the way through the bridges and you will find the leader of the ogres named Keef (bring 20 coins to cross the bridge). Kill him with any attack style, if you're maxed a tentacle whip works well otherwise it is possible to safespot him with ranged and magic attacks. Use food and potions. Once he is close to dead he will agree not to help the monkeys with their invasion. Head back to the Garkor on Ape Atoll and tell him the leaders agreed not to help the monkeys. He will tell you to go and look for Le Smith, Le smith can be found somewhere on Ape Atoll on the rooftops or other high places. Common spots are on top of the main gate, the 3rd floor of the jail or 3rd floor next to the rune stall. Speak with Le Smith, he will reveal you that the monkeys are constructing a fleet of ships at the west coast. Talk to Garkor and head west to the coast while wielding the Kruk greegree and speak with the monkey by the rowboat. He will take you to the platform. You will now be on the platform. You will have to collect 6 satchels, fill them with explosives and then place the charges around the platform. Follow the main path, but skip the first ladder you get to. Continue until there is a ladder at a dead end. Go up, and continue south until you get to another ladder. Climb down and follow the path to find the satchels. Now go back to that first ladder you found and follow the path around. You will eventually reach a barrel with the explosives, fill up your satchels. WARNING: If you are caught by the guards, you will lose the explosives out of the satchels and need to refill them. There are 2 support beams on the bottom floor to put charges on. There are 2 floor boards to put charges on the middle floor. There are 2 gas canisters to put charges in on the 3rd floor. After you are done, have a guard catch you, then take the boat off of the platform. Contrary to popular belief, you do not need a tinderbox. The platform will be blown up after you have placed all the explosives and left the platform via the boat. There are NO dead ends on the construction platform. All paths that do not have either the explosives or satchels have something you can sabotage. The final one, however, is not located at the end of a path. Rather, it is near the beginning of the maze, during the path of the second patrolling monkey. After reporting back to Garkor, Head back to where you defeated Kruk in the maze. You can skip traversing the maze by heading north and using the monkey bars with Kruk's greegree equiped. Go to the room just past Kruk's room, and there should be a cavern to enter. Equip Kruk's greegree and enter. Go through the big doors, and climb on top of the stunted gorilla. While riding the gorilla, go and attack the other gorillas downstairs until they go back into their cages. Put the gorilla back onto one of the holding squares and search the boxes until you get a hammer and chisel if you don't have them already. Tamper with the device to receive a charged onyx. Chisel the gem to destroy it then put it back into the device. Investigate the incubation chamber to confirm that they have been corrupted, and then report to Garkor. Garkor will tell you to report to King Awowogei that his plans have been foiled. Do this, and return to Garkor. At this point, a cut-scene will play showing Glough proceeding with his attack plans anyways. Chapter 4 Report to King Narnode Shareen that the Gnome Stronghold will be attacked by the airship. Recruit Nieve for help in defending. Kill around 6-7 creatures until a message says you have killed enough. Head to northwest of The Grand Tree and talk to Garkor. Prepare to fight against three Demonic Gorillas; two attack you initially, and a third one joins in when one of them dies. You will need two combat styles, as they will swap protection prayers throughout the fight. Nieve will attack one of them; attack the other one so that the player will not need to continually swap prayers and potentially be killed in the process. Note: If Nieve disappears at anytime, she will be outside the Grand Tree. If you cannot find her there, relogging will spawn her back. Once all three are killed, Glough will drink the mutagen and transform into a giant, collapsing a boulder on Nieve and killing her. Ignore the "Elysian Spirit Shield" that appears on the ground, as it is simply a dust version of the actual item. The player will need to fight Glough in three separate chambers which he goes to when his health falls. On the first room, Glough can be safespotted with ranged or magic. In the second room, he will start stomping the ground and can deal 30+ damage with those attacks. It is suggested to put on Protect from Missiles as this lessens the damage greatly. The second form can be safespotted by luring it back into the first room and standing where shown in the image. In the third and final room, Glough will now be able to drag the player in addition to sending them flying for up to 66 damage, so the player should keep their health at 80+ to avoid getting killed by the throw and subsequent attacks. Protect from Melee is highly suggested in this room. It is also possible to use a "hit and run" tactic to kill Glough's third form safely using a crossbow on long ranged. Hit the boss once, run out of the room, hit him again, run out again. Repeat this until he is dead. Once Glough falls at 0 health, the chambers start collapsing because of Glough's damage to it. You will automatically teleport outside the caves and report to Narnode to complete the quest. Rewards *4 Quest points *Access to Crash Site Caverns *Ability to communicate with monkeys in Ape Atoll without the M'speak amulet *Access to Ape Atoll without the use of Monkey greegrees *Access to Ape Atoll bank and Javelin store *25,000 Slayer XP *20,000 Agility XP *15,000 Thieving XP *15,000 Hunter XP *2 x 50,000 XP Rewards from Duke in your choice of Magic, Ranged, Attack, Defence, Strength, or Hitpoints. Found on the hill east of main gate of Ape Atoll. *A Royal seed pod which provides unlimited teleports to the Grand Tree. *A Monkey can be found in one of the crates at the Crash Site. It is purely cosmetic and can be equipped in the cape slot. Music unlocked *Monkey Badness *Monkey Business *Monkey Sadness *Monkey Trouble Category:Old School-exclusive content